A Dancer's Fancy
by Starchild Potter
Summary: Boba asks Jabba for a Favor after he delivers Han Solo. Rated for sexual content, nudity, adult situations, violence, language, and innuendo.
1. Recap

**Note: This is a what if Story. Many changes have been made. Don't like? Don't read.**

**A Dancer's Fancy**

**Prologue**

**Recap**

**A Long Time Ago, In A Galaxy Far, Far Away**

**STAR WARS**

**A DANCER'S FANCY**

**Bounty Hunter Boba Fett has successfully delivered Captain Han Solo in frozen Carbonite to crime lord Jabba The Hutt on the desert planet of Tatooine, he has collected his booty and decides to stick around for the festivities.**

**Nearby he notices a beautiful Twi'Lek dancer named Oola. As he watches he is drawn to her. Thinking of something he decides to see if Jabba will let him purchase her being as he brought Jabba his price. It is hopeful that he will get what he wants...**


	2. Festivities

**Chapter One**

**Festivities**

The festivities were underway. Everyone seemed to be having fun as the Max Rebo band played one of it's hits. Nearby stood a man in Mandalorian armor. He is Boba Fett, most feared Bounty Hunter in the galaxy. After delivering Han Solo encased in Carbonite and collecting his money from Jabba the Hutt, he decided to stay and watch the festivities. Normally Boba would not be drawn to such ridiculous things.

But there was a reason for his staying. He watched as a beautiful Twi'Lek danced around to the music. She had very light green skin, almost chartreuse, dark exotic eyes, and full pouting red lips. She was dressed in rather revealing clothing. To Boba, she was the sexiest thing he had ever saw. He was hypnotized as he watched her hips sway, her legs kick at ridiculous heights, and make suggestive moves, her name was Oola.

Halfway through, Jabba was trying to pull her towards him by her chain trying to make advances. She kept denying him, speaking in Huttese. Jabba was beginning to lose his patience. His hand was about to hit the button on his armrest. That was when Boba made his move.

"Wait," he called.

Jabba looked at him.

"Do you need something my boy?" asked Jabba.

"May I make a request?" asked Boba, "Being as I brought you Solo."

Jabba tilted his head.

"Name it," said Jabba.

"Being as this woman has displeased you," said Boba, "May _I_ have her? I'll even pay if you want."

Jabba thought for a second.

"You have brought me the ultimate prize," said Jabba, "I have no further use for this women."

He released the chain and got rid of the collar on her.

"I owe you more than what I paid you," said Jabba, "Take her. Consider her as part of the reward."

"Thank you Lord Jabba," he said.

He walked up and gently grabbed Oola's arm.

"Come," he said, "Grab your things, we leave immediately."

Boba began leading her away. She looked a little scared. She was property of the most feared Bounty Hunter in the galaxy now. He could be possibly worse than Jabba. She hoped not though.

"What do you have in store for her?" asked Jabba with a laugh.

Boba chuckled.

"I'll think of something," he said.

Jabba laughed and let them leave...


	3. Packing and Leaving

**Chapter Two**

**Packing and Leaving**

Boba escorted Oola to her quarters. Oola started packing her few belongings.

"Please turn around so I can change?" asked Oola.

Boba nodded and turned his back on her.

"Don't try anything rash," he said.

"I won't," said Oola as she slipped into a red traditional Twi'Lek dress, "Why did you do what you did?"

"I have my reasons," said Boba, "Besides, I did not want to see a beautiful woman become Rancor food."

Oola blushed slightly. Did he just call her beautiful?

"OK," she said, "You can look now,"

Boba turned around.

"Got everything?" he asked.

"Yes," said Oola.

"Come along then," said Boba.

They were walking. Oola seemed all tensed up. Boba felt sorry for the poor thing. She must of thought his intentions were bad. She did not realize he still had dignity.

"What are your intentions with me?" asked Oola.

"Nothing you have to worry about," said Boba, "Just do as I say and you will be safe. Understand?"

Oola nodded. They walked to Mos Eisley.

"Are you hungry?" asked Boba.

Oola nodded.

"Follow me," he said.

He led her to the Cantina. They sat down at the table.

"Order what you want," said Boba, "I'll buy for both of us."

Oola nodded and looked through the menu.

The waiter came.

"What will you have?" he asked, "Starting with the lady."

"Slab of Bantha meat, with some Jawa juice," said Oola.

"Make that two," said Boba as he removed his helmet.

"Coming right up," said the waiter.

Oola found herself staring at Boba. She was almost expecting him to look nasty. Except for being in need of a shave due to stubble, she actually found him rather attractive. (He looks like his father). He had short dark hair, dark eyes, and a few scars on his face. Boba shot a glance at her. Oola immediately looked away with a slight blush.

"What?" asked Boba.

"Nothing," said Ooola, "Just surprised to see you without a helmet."

"How do you expect me to eat?" asked Boba.

Oola shrugged, not sure how to answer that. The food finally arrived. Boba and Oola ate in silence. It had been so long since Oola had a nice meal. She was done before Boba.

"I take it Jabba did not feed you much?" said Boba.

"Not really," said Oola, "Jabba was so cruel."

Boba laid his hand on hers.

"Let's put that all behind us shall we?" said Boba.

Oola tensed slightly at the contact.

"Relax," said Boba, removing his hand, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Nothing personal," said Oola, "Usually when anyone touched me, it was to hurt me, or worse."

"You no longer have to worry about that," said Boba, "Like I said, as long as you do as your told, I'll be able to protect you."

Oola nodded. Suddenly a Rhodian barged his way over and started trying to make advances towards Oola.

"Care to have a DeathStick, good looking?" asked the Rhodian suggestively.

Oola blushed uncomfortably

"Back off," snarled Boba, "She's with me."

"Who asked you boy?" snapped the Rhodian.

"Take your hand off her," snarled Boba.

"Oh, you gonna make me?" snapped the Rhodian.

Boba got up and punched the Rhodian. The Rhodian got mad and tried to hit him back. Boba caught him by the wrist, elbowed him in the gut, then flipped him, slamming him on the table, then broke a glass over the Rhodian's head, knocking him out.

He tossed some money to the owner.

"Sorry about that," he said then led Oola away.

Oola and Boba got out. As soon as they stepped outside. Oola collapsed in Boba's arms and cried on his shoulder. He held her tightly.

"I was so scared," she sobbed.

Boba did his best to comfort her, he was new at this.

"It's going to be all right," he said, "Once we're off this planed, you'll be okay."

He lifted Oola's head to look into her eyes.

"I promise," he said as he wiped her tears away.

"Come, let's get off this planet," he said.

Oola nodded. With that they walked to the spaceport where _Slave I_ Boba's ship waited...


	4. Space Travel

**Warning: Some Adult Situations in this chapter. Discretion is advised**

**Chapter Three**

**Space Travel**

Boba and Oola had lifted off of Tatooine and had entered hyperspace.

"Where are we going?" asked Oola as she stashed her belongings in a storage compartment.

"My home," said Boba, "The planet Kamino. It's just South of the Rishi Maze. When I'm not carrying out contracts, I go home to relax. The apartment was left to me in my father's will."

"I look forward to seeing your place," said Oola.

"It's much better than your quarters in Jabba's palace," said Boba.

"How long will it take to get there?" asked Oola.

"A day," said Boba, "as long as nothing happens."

Boba stretched then removed his armor, so that he was only in the underclothing. Oola suddenly found herself staring at his musculature underneath his clothing.

"Stare a lot don't you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," said Oola, "Just never seen so man muscles before."

"Mm-hmm," muttered Boba with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," said Oola.

Boba laughed.

Oola growled in frustration.

"I'm leaving," she said.

Boba got up and stopped her. Holding her close.

"Let go of me," she snapped as she tried to break free.

Boba reached up and stroked one of her head tentacles. Oola gasped, and her eyes rolled back as she closed them.

"Oh," she gasped as her head tilted back.

Boba smiled.

"I always liked Twi'Leks," he said.

"Boba," she gasped as she looked at him with slightly closed eyes.

Her expression seemed intoxicated. Boba smiled at her. She raised onto her toes and pressed her luscious lips to his. Boba willingly responded as their lips meshed together. Oola moaned and pressed Boba against the wall. He smiled as he let her do pin him. Boba slowly separated the sectional top part of her dress, slipping it off her shoulders, revealing her lovely green breasts, with purple nipples.

Oola's lips locked onto Boba's neck as his mouth went to her breasts. Oola tilted her head back and made a cooing sound as Boba gave her his full attention. Oola continued lip dancing with Boba as she unpinned him so that she could remove Boba's top, revealing Boba's sculpted torso with more battle scars. Oola started trailing more kisses up and down Boba's torso. Boba had let Oola's dress fall off as they continued their continued their little dance, leaving her in a pair of purple panties.

Oola quickly laid Boba on the bed and crawled on top quickly, mashing her lips to Boba's once more. Boba groaned as he could feel himself getting hard. Oola continued trailing kisses all over Boba's face. Oola suddenly jumped when Boba's hands went to the waistband of her panties. Oola suddenly sat up, regaining her senses.

"What's wrong?" asked Boba.

"I cannot believe this," Oola said, "I lost control of myself, and almost jumped in bed with you."

"Is that so bad?" asked Boba.

"When I do not know what I'm doing," said Oola, "Yes. Stroking my tentacles makes me all hot and aroused. I lose all sense."

Oola quickly climbed off and covered her breasts, by crossing her arms. She was beginning to cry.

"Oola," said Boba, "I'm so sorry. I did not realize. I thought I was doing something you wanted. I guess all I did was befoul you."

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her.

"Please forgive me," said Boba.

"I do not hate you Boba," said Oola, "I'm glad that you saved my life. I just do not feel ready for this. I like you a lot, but I cannot do this just yet."

"I understand," said Boba, as he picked up his shirt and put it on her, covering her.

Oola was shocked by his kindness.

"Do not be surprised," said Boba, "I am not as cold as they say I am. I just don't hold any personal feelings during business."

Oola rested her head on his shoulder. Boba kissed her on the head and held her.

"I feel the same way towards you Oola," said Boba, "I saved you for personal reasons, because I love you."

Oola looked up at him. Making sure there was truth in his eyes. She saw it. She kissed him on the lips.

"Will you be my lady?" asked Boba.

Oola smiled.

"Yes," she said.

Boba laid back so that he and Oola could rest. Oola sighed as Boba pulled the covers over them. Oola fell asleep with her head on Boba's shoulder. Boba smiled and switched the light off...


	5. Kamino

**Chapter Four**

**Kamino**

Oola woke up well rested. She sat up and yawned. She looked down at Boba. He was still asleep. She smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips, then got up and walked into the bathroom. She stripped naked and stepped into the shower. Lathering her body up with the suds, then letting the water rinse, and run down her body.

The warm water felt so good. As soon as she was finished. She dressed in her purple bra and panties, then put on some brown trousers and a puffy pink top (Traditional Twi-Lek style.) She walked in just as Boba was waking up.

She smiled as she watched Boba get up and stretch and pop. He looked at her and smiled.

"You just get more beautiful each day," he said.

Oola giggled as Boba walked up to her, put his arms around her and kissed her. Oola kissed him back willingly. They broke contact when the console started beeping.

"Ah, we're approaching Kamino," he said.

"Looks a little gloomy," said Oola.

"It rains constantly," said Boba.

He set the ship to autopilot.

"I'll go shower," he said, "Then we'll disembark."

He handed her a robe with a hood.

"Help keep you dry," said Boba.

He then entered the bathroom...

They disembarked. Boba had his armor on, while Oola had her robe on. Her belongings on her back, under the robe. They were greeted by a white, tall, long limbed creature.

"Is that you Boba?" she said.

"Hello Taun We," said Boba, removing his helmet.

"It has been so long," said Taun We, "How have you been?"

"I've been all right," said Boba.

"And who is this lovely lady?" asked Taun We.

"This is my lady," said Boba, taking Oola's hand.

"I'm Oola," she said, "Boba rescued me from Jabba the Hutt."

"It's an honor," said Taun We, "I always ask when he's going to find a fine looking lady. Now he finally did."

Oola smiled.

"Come," said Taun We, "I will escort you two to the apartment."

She escorted them to the apartment.

"This is where I leave you," said Taun We, "Enjoy."

She left them at the door. Boba punched in a code, and the door opened. They stepped in. The apartment was well kept and tidy.

"Wow," said Oola as she removed her robe, "You sure live well."

"I inherited my father's habits," said Boba.

"Who was your father anyway?" asked Oola, "What became of him?"

"Jango Fett," said Boba, "He died fighting a Jedi named Mace Windu on Geonosis."

"I'm sorry," said Oola, "I did not know."

"I do not normally tell people of my past," said Boba, "Have a reputation to keep up."

"Yes," said Oola, "I figured as much."

Boba walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her with a smile.

"You're going to be the only one who sees me like this," he said.

Oola smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ooh, lucky me," she said.

Boba smiled and kissed her. Oola kissed him back.

"Your lips feel so good on mine," said Boba.

"Hmm, I'll bet they do," said Oola as she let go.

She rested her head on Boba's shoulder.

"I feel so tired," said Oola.

"I'll put you to bed," said Boba.

He lifted her up bridal style, and carried her into the bedroom. She fell asleep against his shoulder. Boba smiled as he gently laid her on the bed, and covered her after removing her boots. Boba then stripped until he was down to his pants and climbed in next to her. He kissed her on the head, then draped his arm around her so that her back was against his chest. He fell asleep with his head against Oola's...


	6. SemiNormal Life

**Chapter Five**

**Semi-Normal Life**

Oola and Boba had been living in the apartment for about three months now. It was a semi normal. Boba would get and shower, Oola would do the same. They would freshen up. Oola would make him meals. Boba would kiss her goodbye and leave on a mission. Oola would sit at home and worry.

Boba would always come back later, and she would run into his arms and either hug him, kiss him, or do both. Oola had never know such a nice life existed until now. Boba was nothing but kind and supportive of her. He would hold her, snuggle with her in bed, the whole works. He even came home bearing gifts at times.

One such day today, Oola was actually snuggling with Boba on the couch as the watched the Holo-News. Boba was watching while absentmindedly caressing Oola on the arms, shoulders, and cheeks. This was one of his few days off, so Oola really cherished them. Oola sighed as Boba kissed her on the head. She looked up and smiled, then rested her head on his shoulder.

There was nothing on the news except for a few remnants of The Separatists causing trouble in the outer rim, and a price on Princess Leia's head for killing Jabba the Hutt. That one had been going on for a while now.

"If I had known such a nice life existed," said Oola, "I would have stayed away from Bib Fortuna."

"Everything happens for a reason," said Boba, "Besides, no need to worry about him now, because he's dead."  
>"True," said Oola, "Very true."<p>

"Are you happy where you are?" asked Boba.

Oola smiled.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"You sure seem that way," said Boba.

"You just answered your own question," said Oola.

Boba chuckled.

"I do tend to do that don't I?" said Boba.

Oola smiled and kissed him.

"I'm tired," she said, "Let's go to bed."

Boba smiled.

"All right," he said.

They got up and went off to bed...


	7. Cherishing What You Got

******Warning: Contains a Love Scene. If you don't like, then don't read.**

**Chapter Six**

**Cherishing What You Got**

Almost a year had passed. Boba had been on a mission for several weeks now. Oola was getting worried about him. The thought of losing him was unbearable.

"I hope he's OK," she said to herself.

She had been straining her ears for that telltale of Boba's ship. After awhile, she sat up straight. Could it be? She heard a ship landing. She looked outside. Slave I had landed on the landing pad. Tears of joy started rolling down Oola's cheeks as she watched Boba disembark. After a few minutes the door opened. Oola ran to Boba. She collided with him so hard that she had him thump against the wall as she kissed him senseless, then hugged him.

"Oh Boba," she said, "I was so worried."

Boba smiled as he held her.

"Did you miss me that bad?" he asked.

"Yes," said Oola as she gave him another searing hot kiss.

"Damn Oola," said Boba, "Never know you could be so vicious as he removed his armor one handed so that he could be comfortable.

"I want you," murmured Oola, a fire seemed to burn in her eyes, "So badly."

Boba smiled and kissed her.

"I'm yours," he said.

Oola led Boba into the bedroom. Once they were inside, she pressed her lips to Boba's. Boba responded immediately. Whilst their lips moved together, Boba's brushed his tongue on Oola's luscious big lips. She opened her mouth to permit clearance. Oola moaned as their tongues danced and wrestled. Oola unbuttoned Boba's shirt and slipped it down his arms, not breaking contact with his lips. They broke lip contact. Boba gasped as Oola trailed kisses up and down his battle scarred torso.

Boba put his hands on Oola's head and gently lifted her back up to his lips. Their kisses where that of white hot passion as Oola made Boba's pants fall down, leaving him in his underwear. Boba smiled, then dropped his lips to her neck and stroked her tentacles. Oola gasped loudly in pleasure as Boba gave her a lot of attention.

"Oh Boba," she moaned as he continued to lip mash her neck and caress her tentacles.

Oola sighed as Boba unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall off. Leaving her fully nude. Now it was obvious that she was waiting for him. Oola removed Boba's underwear as hi buried his face into her breasts. She leaned her head back and giggled. She lowered herself onto the bed, pulling Boba down on top. Boba gently cupped her face as their lips meshed once more. As they kissed, Boba's hands moved down to cup her breasts. Oola leaned her head back and moaned. They continued their make-out.

"Give it to me," gasped Oola.

Boba slowly thrust his way in, gripping the sheets tightly as he started to thrust, making Oola moan his name. Boba kissed her fiercely as they made love for the first tim. Oola suddenly gripped him by the shoulders and rolled him onto his back so that she was on top. She slammed her lips against Boba's. Their lips meshing in a ferocious tango. Oola lifted her head up and moaned loudly, as her hips continued to slam against Boba's, taking him in and out.

Boba gasped as Oola continued to thrust. He had never had such a fierce love session before, he guessed that was why Twi'Leks were so sought after. Oola kept grunting loudly with each thrust.

"Oh yes," growled Oola.

She thrusted even harder, making the bed rock and groan. Oola wanted him so badly as her nails dug into Boba's shoulders. He was actually really liking this. His hands tightened harder on the sheets as Oola started kissing his neck, grunting loudly as she continued to ride Boba's shaft. Oola placed another kiss on Boba's lips. She giggled loudly as Boba's hands tightly gripped her lips. Oola growled seductively as she braced her hands against the pillow, and her knees against the mattress and started ramming against Boba at full strength, causing him to groan, Oola was now grunting with each thrust at the top of her lungs, relishing the pleasure.

Before she know it, both cried out at the same time as they both reached their peaks. Oola smiled and cooed as she gently kissed Boba on the lips, then rolled off. Both were sweaty and gasping for breath.

"Wow Oola," said Boba, "That was the most enjoyable ever."

Oola smiled, her primal mating urge sated, as she rested her head on his chest.

"Was I your best?" she asked.

Boba smiled and nodded.

"Now I can be REALLY glad I picked you," he said.

Oola smiled.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," said Boba.

They kissed and then fell asleep...


	8. Do You Love Me Completely?

**Chapter Seven**

**Do You Love Me Completely?**

Oola woke up happy and well rested. She yawned and stretched as she sat up. She looked down at Boba and smiled at him. She watched and waited for him to wake up. She was in no hurry. She laid back down and rested her chin on Boba's torso and smiled at him dreamily. What they did the previous night stuck in her mind vividly. After awhile, he started to stir. His eyes slowly opened. Boba smiled as he looked at her.

"Good morning," said Oola.

"Good morning," Boba said back.

Oola kissed him on the lips.

"Did you enjoy what we did last night?" asked Oola.

Boba smiled.

"Yes," he said, "Did you?"

Oola smiled and kissed him again.

"Oola," said Boba, "I've always wondered, do you love me completely?"

"Of course," said Oola, "Why do you ask?"

"I realize now," said Boba, "I have never felt this way for anyone before. Will you be mine?"

Oola leaned her face against Boba's.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

"I mean it," said Boba.

Oola kissed him passionately.

"Yes, I will be yours," she said.

Oola kissed Boba passionately. Boba wrapped his arms around Oola and turned so that she was on her back and he was on top. He looked down into her eyes. They smiled then made love that fateful morning...


	9. Happiness

**Epilogue**

**Happiness**

Oola anxiously paced around the house, waiting for Boba to return. It had been several months since that fateful night they had made love. Oola placed a hand over her rather rounded belly. She smiled, this was the greatest gift Boba had ever given her. She was two month due with his child. Their little moment had made her pregnant. She waited because she wanted to surprise him. To help surprise him, she wore a baggy dress. She kept it quiet. Her ears perked. _Slave I_ had landed again. She had trained her ears to recognize the sound of Boba's ship. Oola stood by the door as Boba walked in. He smiled at her and hugged her while placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I have a surprise for you," said Oola.

"What would that be?" asked Boba.

Oola took Boba's hand and gently pressed it to her belly. Boba's eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?" he said.

Oola nodded.

"You're going to be a father," she said.

Boba smiled, and kissed her.

"I honestly had a surprise for you also," said Boba.

Oola raised her eyebrows.

"I was not really on a mission," said Boba, "Was visiting a mining colony."

Boba pulled out an red velvet box.

"I visited a mining colony," said Boba, "And they did a favor for me."

He opened the box, revealing a golden ring with a blood red gem.

"Oola," he said, "Will you marry me?"

Oola smiled.

"Yes," she said.

Boba slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. A month or two later. Oola gave birth to a son. They named him Joro. Afterwards, Boba made Oola his wife. To this day, they live a happy life as they remained in love with each other,,,

**THE  
>END<strong>


End file.
